


In the Mood for the Holy Grail

by Minerva McTabby (McTabby)



Category: Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975)
Genre: British Comedy, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Monty Python
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTabby/pseuds/Minerva%20McTabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you want to watch <i>Monty Python and the Holy Grail</i>, but you've only got <s>five</s> three minutes to spare? - Not a problem! This handy time-saving vid brings you the all the highlights, to the sound of Glenn Miller's "In the Mood" swing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Mood for the Holy Grail

**Fanvid: Glenn Miller's "In the Mood" meets Monty Python.**

Images from _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ (1975).  
"In the Mood" performed by Glenn Miller and His Orchestra.  
Vidded by Minerva McTabby, January 2015.

_No money made, no copyright claimed, all done for fun._


End file.
